


The Best Part About Being the Boss

by Xavantina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton is the luckiest son of a bitch in all of Baltimore, Crack, Cunnilingus, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dr. Frederick Chilton casually initiates a threesome in his office. Based on <a href="http://frederick-chilton-ruined-my-life.tumblr.com/post/90780641063/how-to-casually-initiate-a-threesome-by-dr">this graphic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part About Being the Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> After more than 150 TFLN posts, the different characters have each taken on a distinct personality separate from their "real" counterparts. The following piece definitely takes place in the TFLN universe, and the characterization is based on that.

They’re entering the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane when Will asks;

“You mean you actually know him?”

“Sure,” Alana says, smiling. “We have a history. Remind me to tell you a story about [a punch bowl and the theme from _Jaws_](http://frederick-chilton-ruined-my-life.tumblr.com/post/91528482943/the-real-reason-chilton-doesnt-get-any-respect).”

Will scoffs. “I didn’t think you were the type.”

“What type?” They’ve reached the security desk.

“The type to be friends with such an odious little man.” Will’s facial expression is positively disgusted as he is handed his temporary visitor’s pass.

Alana bristles. “What did he do to warrant this hostility?”

“Besides his obvious attempts at flirting with me, while practically drooling at the prospect of ‘testing me’? Not a lot.”

“Oh, Will,” Alana says, rolling her eyes as she pins her own security batch to her cardigan. “Frederick tries to flirt with everybody. He’s not terribly good at it though. And you can’t blame him for being professionally curious about you. I’m curious about you, remember?”

“You manage to hide it at least.” They start making their way through the corridors towards Chilton’s office.

Just outside the door, Will pauses. “If he acts like he did the last time, I’m not going to spend a single moment alone with him, I hope you realize that.”

Alana sighs. “Fine.”

She greets Chilton with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It’s terribly unprofessional, but it is how they’ve always greeted each other, and she is not about to change that to make Will feel less uncomfortable.

Chilton is in a good mood, casually smiling and flirting with Alana as he usually does. He fucks up a bit when he mentions that Alana’s notes on Gideon were ‘more or less helpful’ to him. Will can’t contain himself, repeating the phrase in a bitter voice. Chilton’s genial smile vanishes as he glances at Will. Alana squirms in her seat.

“I’ll go first,” she announces, mostly to get out of the room.

“Maybe Mr. Graham and I could talk in the meantime-...” 

“I think I’d rather go get some fresh air,” Will replies immediately.

Chilton’s face falls, and despite herself Alana feels bad for him. He always tries too hard. 

***

Her interview with Gideon was very informative, and leaves her feeling nauseous and pissed off. While Will takes over, she returns to Chilton’s office.

He is sitting at his desk, pretending to work when Alana barges in without knocking and slams the door behind her.

“Dr. Bloom,” Chilton says, trying to keep his voice level but failing. “I take it your chat with Gideon didn’t go so well?”

“Oh, it was very enlightening,” Alana responds bitterly. “You’ve been using psychic driving on him. Don’t even try to deny it.”

Chilton looks suitably insulted. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I simply helped Dr. Gideon remember his past crimes.”

Alana slams both hands onto the surface of Chilton’s desk, making him jump in his chair. “Don’t lie to me, Frederick, don’t you dare lie to me!”

Chilton cowers a bit. “Alana, please, I would never-...”

Alana cuts him off. “If you don’t stop lying to me, you can consider this friendship over.”

That does it. Chilton doesn’t have any real friends besides Alana, and he can’t afford to lose her. “I might have been... somewhat aggressive in my approach.”

It’s as good as a confession. Alana feels the anger drain from her, leaving only disappointment. “I’m going to help him remember who he really is,” she says, continuing even when Chilton looks like he wants to interrupt. “Maybe, just maybe, you’ve been right. But if not, I won’t publicly accuse you of psychic driving. I wouldn’t ruin your career like that. Although I don’t know how Gideon will react.”

“Neither do I,” Chilton confesses. He suddenly looks very small and very tired. 

Will returns that very moment, a serious expression on his face. He obviously reached the same conclusion that Alana did, and he most likely won’t be as forgiving. Chilton knows this and tries to nip it in the bud by changing the subject.

“You know one of the best things about being an administrator is I don’t get fired for having sex in the office.”

Alana chokes on nothing. “Frederick!”

Chilton has the decency to look mildly embarrassed. “Just a thought. The tension in this room is killing me.”

“And a threesome is your solution?” Will asks, horrified.

“You could at least have offered us a drink first,” Alana says. She can feel Will staring at her, no doubt completely outraged that she isn’t outraged as well.

Frederick gestures at the crystal bottles of scotch that he keeps by his leather couch. “Help yourself.”

Alana does just that, pouring three glasses (generous amounts) and handing one to each of the two men who have fallen into awkward silence. She finally picks up the remaining glass at drinks half of its content in one mouthful. It burns going down, but it spreads a pleasant warms through her body soon after.

“You’re serious,” Will says. “Both of you.”

“You can leave if you want to,” Alana says, shrugging. “Frederick and I can manage without out, can’t we?”

Chilton is back in his element now, leaning back in his chair and oozing confidence, wearing a lewd smirk on his lips and hooded eyes. It’s all an act of course, Alana knows that (also, she can see that the hand he is holding his drink in is shaking). 

Alana walks over to the door. “Time to leave, Will, unless you wanna stay.”

Will remains rooted on the spot. He downs his drink in two gulps. Alana locks the door.

“Well then,” she says, approaching Chilton. “Will seems to think you’re hopeless with words. How about we show him how good you can be with your mouth?”

They’ve had sex before, of course. Be it while drunk, lonely or simply bored, Alana has always enjoyed being intimate with Chilton. Even when wasted he is a very attentive lover, and he is particularly good at oral sex.

She leans down and kisses him first, tasting the scotch on his lips. Chilton lets out a little moan and moves to stand up, but Alana puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back down. Chilton groans, parting his lips and letting Alana slip her tongue into his mouth. For all his macho posturing, he likes being dominated, and Alana loves dominating him.

When she finally breaks the kiss she looks over at Will, who still hasn’t moved. He is not unaffected though; his cheeks are slightly flushed and his fingers are clutching his empty glass so hard that his knuckles have turned white.

“Come here,” Alana says. Will puts his glass down and walks towards them on autopilot, only stopping when his knees bump into Chilton’s chair. Alana grabs a hold of his shirt and tugs. Will leans forward and Alana meets him halfway, pressing a heady kiss to his lips. She is very aware of how close they are to Chilton and how heavy his breathing has become, so she puts on a show, sucking on Will’s bottom lip and making sure Chilton sees a flash of tongue every other second.

Alana is once more the one to pull away. “Now kiss him,” she says (instructs, _commands_ ).

Will licks his lips, hesitant. He looks down at Chilton, who is watching him with naked lust in his eyes. He seems to reach a decision based on Chilton’s expression, bending over and crushing their mouths together. Chilton whimpers at the forcefulness of the kiss, but he obediently tilts his head back to allow Will more access, his right hand sliding up to caress Will’s hair, his fingers burying themselves in Will’s curls to try to keep him from pulling away.

They look beautiful together. Will has curled his fingers around Chilton’s tie and is pulling it roughly to make Chilton strain his neck. His other hand is gripping the side of Chilton’s neck, his thumb pressing against his pulse point. Typical Will, wanting proof of how much he is affecting the other man.

“Enough,” Alana says. To her surprise they actually do as she tells them, although Chilton looks very disappointed. His lips are red and swollen.

Alana hikes up her skirt and jumps onto Chilton’s desk. “Your mouth, Frederick.”

Chilton swallows and rolls his chair over to her. He reaches for her panties and pulls them off, noticing that they’re already soaked through. He slides his fingers through her folds, groaning, “Always so wet,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

Losing patience, Alana drapes both her legs over Chilton’s shoulders and crosses them around the back of his neck. She bends her knees to pull him closer to her. “Come on.”

Chilton complies, letting her guide him forward until his face is buried between her thighs. At the first feel of his tongue against her, Alana lets herself drop backwards until she is lying flat on the desk. He doesn’t tease her, knowing that this is not going to be a drawn-out encounter. He really is good at this, encircling her entrance briefly with the tip of his tongue before moving upwards and gently lapping at her clit. Alana reaches down the clutch at his hair, pulling him even closer to her. He takes the hint and applies more pressure, firmly dragging the flat of his tongue across her clit while he reaches up to slide two of his long, beautiful fingers inside her. The feel of his beard scratching her inner thighs is exquisite. Alana moans, knowing that if someone is standing outside the door they can definitely hear her, but not caring at all.

There’s another sound. A light shuffling, a belt being opened and suddenly Chilton’s mouth is gone as he lets out a strangled moan. His fingers remain inside of here, but they’ve stilled. Alana moves her legs from Chilton’s shoulders and sits up to see what is going on, almost collapsing back down from surprise when she gets her answer. Will is kneeling on the floor in front of Chilton’s chair, his mouth wrapped around Chilton’s cock. Chilton is wearing a slack-jawed expression, his eyes unfocussed. Another moan falls from his lips, which Alana notices are shining with her juices.

“You can multitask, can’t you, Frederick?” she teases.

Chilton lick his lips absentmindedly and nods. He puts his free hand on Alana’s inner thigh and pushes until her legs are spread wide before resuming his ministrations. He isn’t as focused as before, but when he moans and whimpers against her the vibrations send pleasant feelings travelling up Alana’s spine. She wishes she could see what Will is doing, but that will have to wait. Right now what matters is Chilton’s fingers sliding in and out of her while his tongue circles her clit over and over again.

Her orgasm hits her suddenly, and she doesn’t have the wherewithal to stifle her cries (then again, Chilton won’t get fired). Her back arches off the desk as she presses her pelvis up towards Chilton’s mouth. Chilton keeps thrusting his fingers into her as she clenches around them, and he only stops licking his clit when she whines at the over-stimulation.

The second Alana’s relaxes back onto the desk Chilton lets go of her and collapses back into his chair, his hands flying down to clutch at Will’s hair. Alana sits up to watch how Will’s head bobs seamlessly up and down as he sucks Chilton’s cock into his mouth over and over again. Judging by the way his muscles are tensing, how he is breathing in quick pants, and his almost pained expression, Chilton is very close. Will must have sensed it as well, because he speeds up his movement and in no time Chilton is letting out a deep groan and throwing his head back, baring his throat. Alana wants to bite it.

Will swallows around Chilton’s dick, which surprises Alana somewhat and sits back on his heels once Chilton relaxes into a boneless heap. Will’s curls are even more messed up than usual, and Alana realizes that one of Chilton’s hands was soaked with her fluids before he buried his fingers in Will’s hair. The thought sends a new wave of arousal rushing through her.

Will gets to his feet again, and Alana notices a wet patch in the front of his khakis. He came in his pants while sucking Chilton off. Another side-effect of his empathic skills perhaps?

“Would you care to go out for drinks tonight?” Chilton asks randomly, his voice gravelly from all his moaning.

“Of course,” Alana replies as casually as she can manage. “Will?”

Will is licking a drop of Chilton’s come from the corner of his mouth. “All right.”

Chilton smirks. “Wonderful.”


End file.
